


From Dirty Paws (Art)

by saltwatergirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Beta Derek Hale, Digital Art, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Teen Wolf Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltwatergirl/pseuds/saltwatergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1174855">From Dirty Paws</a> by Surreal<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	From Dirty Paws (Art)

Made for the _Teen Wolf Reverse Bang 2014_.

Art prompt: Stiles finds a wolf in the woods. You can read "From Dirty Paw" by Surreal [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1174855).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [From Dirty Paws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174855) by [Surreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surreal/pseuds/Surreal)




End file.
